Daydreaming with the Flock
by The Winged Goddess of Freedom
Summary: Me talking with the flock a story every now and then. Total randomness! I suck at intros and titles but sometimes we all do.read and review


Me: Hey it's me the awesome Winged Goddess of Freedom and I'm bored out of my mind it's summer and I'm at home so lets bring in a couple pf my favorite characters Max/Fang/Iggy/Nudge/Gasman/Angel and I guess Dylan.

Max/Fang/Iggy/Nudge/Gasman/Angel: Hey!

Dylan: Nice to be appersiated!

Me: Sorry Dylan but I don't know if this is pre-Fang or post-Fang or in the middle.

Dylan: How about we make it this sorta behind the scenes thing.

Fang/Iggy: Yah we gotta get back to our kidnappers. Its a mirical you convensed them to let us come.

Me: I know right and fine with Iggy I understand you Clarie Ride's ( who is awesome love the story Flock Maddness, ya'll should read it )

Iggy: Yep.

Me: Soooo sense you already have a stolen toaster why are you stealing mine?

Iggy:~stuffs toaster (which is quite icky) under his shirt~ Hey do you have a country accent?

Me: Why, yes I do and your 'bout to get a good 'ole southren butt woopin' unless you put my toater down.

Iggy: ookkkkkaaaaayyyyy. ~puts nasty toaster down~

Fang:How about you post your thing and get it over with.

Me: Yaaiiiiiieeeeeee! Storytime! I wrote this in english class enjoy.

I stared out the window at the forget-me-mot blue _ (im so not telling you were i live) sky. Small poofy cloads floated by as the sun shone down on the outside world. I sighed in agitation and slummped down into my fuzzy blue chair. Why couldn't my life be diffrent? Instead of being the nerdy wierd girl at school, why couldn't I have wings like angels and soar accross the sky feeling weightless and happy? Why am I doomed to life in small town _,_ ?( haha you thought I was gonna tell you,again haha) Thease questions swirled around my brain like colorful intell , BAM, i was off!

The wind blew locks of my hair accross my face as I went a steady speed off 50 mph. The muscles on my back worked to move my wings up and down. Yes,wings, 10 ft across, dark brown at the top fadeing in to tan at the bottom. I was flying away from _ (hah got u again), away from the rumors, the fighting, the idiots, the stupid petty lies, away from the cage that held me in all thease years. I was flying away from all that and flying towards bigger and better things, swooping and soaring thyough the clouds, banking with hawks, preforming air force stunts in the sky, breathing in the thin air. I felt well, I felt Free for the first time in my life. I took a powerful stroke upwards and cought a wind current heading heading south, my first stop was Padre Island, Texas.

I landed on an empty streach of beach, stumbling at first I quickly caught my balance and managed to stay upright. I drew my wings in tight against my back, between my shoulder and my waist, in a indent for them. I shrugged on a hoodie to hide my ripped T-shirt and and cover up the bulkiness of the still slightly ptrudent wings against my back. I sundered along the waters edge, ocasionally dipping my feet in, letting the cold water rush over them and withdraw. "Much like me," I muttered ironically to myself. Up ahead I could see the makings of a town, crowded beaches, brightly colored umbrellas, wannabe surfer duds ( yes I ment that) showing off with their boards on the small waves, I slipped on my shoes and marched through the white sand towards it. "Going somewhere,Precious?" a snarling voice rang out behind me. I spun around on my heal faster than any normal human could to see an average looking guy standing aways back, but suddenly his hands started growing claws and his face morphed into a wolfish snout. Then I knew this guy is everything , but average.

The creature lunged towards me, but was to slow. I already had my wings drawn out and flapping before he even took the first step. I was hovering a 12ft up in the air by the time he got to where I was standing. I surveyed my surroundings, there were hundreeds of thease things around, hiding behind small trees, and even worse people down the beach where starting to notices us. Onlookers gathered around as the wolf-man lunged for me again. The crowd seamed conflicted, somewhere already dialing 911 on their cellphones, others watching with intrest probally thinking it was a big hoax or a sceane for a movie. The wolf-man took in his barrings, " Citizens," he yelled, " we are mutants and we are here to take over the world and kill all the 'Perfects.'"

The crowds gasped in shock, the blonde girl in the back stopped fixing her make-up and let her jaw drop a few miles down. "Yah right," I snorted, "not on my watch." I folded in my wings a bit and dropped with my legs out and togther pointing straight at the creature's face. He toppled to the ground as I made a fighting stance in the sand. Three of his buddies started attaking me, but I took them down with a solid round-house kick. The rest fallowed suit but were no match for the sour packed punch of The Winged Goddess of Freedom! I easily took them down, using the butt of one of their guns to clip up-side the head of another. the crowd cheerred and lifted me up onto their shoulders. I had done it, I had saved the world, I was invensiable, I was..." Free, get your butt over here and stop with that daydreaming nonsence," my mother screamed from some where in the house... Going to be in big trouble if I don't go see what she you can never escape what kills you most.

Me:OK, I know shortest fight sceane ever,but its a composition the teacher would only let us do 5 paragrahs.

Max: I kinnda likedit.

Me: aww thanks Max... hey wait dont i need a disclamier

Justin Bieber: Yep, I'll do it Free doesn't own me or The Flock.

Iggy:When did you get here?

Me: ~blushing~ I don't care, but he can stay!

Justin Bieber: Thanks!

Me: ~smiles huge and giggles~

Iggy: Oh, boy!

Me: I'm fully intitled to have a girl movment and besides it's my fanfiction!

Iggy:Fine, but can you at least bring someone in here that I like?

Me: You dont like me?

Gasman:BACON!

Fang:Wow thats random

Gazzy Yup. ~smiles~

Dylan WTH!

Me: Well Bye everyone comeback soon!

comment and critized plzzes and tank uuuussss


End file.
